elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Angrenor Once-Honored
Widowed by a beggar... It says you can marry him but then he dies a few days later... so then you can re-marry? I am seriously depressed. I just finished a dungeon quest and was running around Windhelm turning it in and trying to get new ones. I think I actually passed this guy on the street and heard him go "ugh--!" behind me, but I didn't think much of it at the time since I thought "what could possibly happen to an NPC in a safe town, with no player triggered events", right? I didn't even slow down, much less turn around. A few days and several towns later, I get a courier sending a letter of inheritance and I go "Oh no... Who died??" All the while wondering how on earth it happened. I find out it's him, but I don't know how or why and keep thinking it's due to a glitch or random event. But I don't have any close saves from before and if I reload I'll have to do the entire dungeon all over again. >_< OK, he's just an NPC and I didn't really think much of this character, but I don't like people dying for no apparent reason in the game, and especially people that had a name and personality, and that I've "known". He's not one of the characters that deserves to die. Now I come on here looking for more info, and it seems to suggest his death is scripted. Now I regret giving him the gold coin. *sigh* As if there wasn't enough deaths both in and out of the game already. As for the question above, maybe he doesn't die if the Dragonborn marries him? Probably died from complications of his wound combined with malnutrition or lack of care in that harsh cold. Damn it, I WILL see his death through to the end if I have to. Prepare to reload and go through dungeon again. =.= In response to the above two comments... If the Dragonborn marries him, and has a house for him to live in, then he does not die. 15:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Arrow In The Knee" Easter Egg "When talked to he will say that he used to be a Stormcloak warrior but he took a sword through the chest. That might be a Easter Egg about the "arrow in the knee" saying." However, that would mean one of the following: *This character's dialogue was added after the "arrow in the knee" saying became a meme. *Bethesda has great foresight and already knew that the "arrow in the knee" saying would become a meme. *Bethesda put a lot of effort into making it a meme themselves. So unless someone can confirm the first option, this is highly unlikely to be true. I'm removing this part of the page for now. Feel free to add it back if you have good reasons for it. Elifia Kamigawa (talk) 13:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Elifia Or, it could be as simple as this; "Hey, that arrow in the knee line is kinda funny, lets use it in a few variations for players who actually pay attention to what randoms say in-game!" Why does he always die? Everytime I've given him a gold piece he's died, is there a specific event which causes this? WhiterunGuard (talk) 11:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I just found him dead right next to the town gates, I don't think I ever gave him any gold. I have no idea what happened, unless it was a vampire attack while I was elsewhere in town. I'm more concerned by the fact that Silda the Unseen seems to have vanished. I like her! Angrenor on the other hand is an elf-hating jerk, so I don't care. Chainsoar (talk) 04:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Angrenor Quotes? Does anybody have a list of Angrenor's quotes? I'm especially hoping to get the line he says when you agree to marry him. I've been married to him for a while and don't remember now what he said, and I'm pretty sure I deleted all my saves from that long ago to clear up space on my pathetically small 360HD. Would anybody on PC be willing to dig through the game and find his lines for me? I'd like all the lines he says before marriage, but the one I want most is the one from when you agree to marry him. I want to use the exact line in some artwork. Haven't had any luck asking around anywhere else so far. :( Mewmew34 (talk) 00:58, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wha??? I just murdered Nilsine shattershield, and a courier said he died. I got a divorce mod off steam to divorce him, but I can't find the body. I need to resurrect him so I can divorce him. As for above, The marriage line is the exact same as all the other marriageables. 01:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC)